It's A Girls Talk
by Q3APo
Summary: Vongola's maid are try to prove that their choice is the best for their beloved Vongola Decimo-sama
1. Chapter 1 Best Lover

**Title : Girls**

**Category : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ( Yeah, always that )**

**Pairing : The GuardianxTsuna maybe**

**Rating : Teenager**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own KHR. If I did I will make a lot of yaoi scene.**

It almost lunch time in Vongola HQ. In the kitchen 6 girls busy preparing the lunch. Cutting the vegetables, slicing the meat and adding some ingredients to the foods. They try to make it perfect. After all the one who will eat this food is their beloved Vongola Decimo-sama. After a while they finished their job. They sit near the table and talks. They talk about movies, book, food, boy until one of them, a girl with red hair called Nina speak.

"Ne……. what do you think about our Vongola Decimo-sama?" She ask bluntly. Hoping a response from her friend.

"Eh, he is cute, isn't he?" answer Maya. A girl with pony tail hair. Everyone in the room nodded. Agree with her answer.

"Not that. I mean….. Ah! I know he is cute. It's undeniable. What I want to ask it's about his relationship. "

"He has a crush with his childhood friends, isn't he?" Like to ensure something Leila ask.

"Yeah. But it was a long long time ago. Don't you think he had another crush? Another love? I mean ………. " Her voice interrupted by another girl voice.

" I know what you mean." Henrietta smirk. "About him and his guardian, don't' you?" A sly smile decorates her face. The other girl just blush while the other understand where will this story goes on.

" I know you think that our Vongola Decimo-sama has a relationship with his guardian." Nina nodded. "Yes, and that must be………." Like a fish wishing for air. A lot of voices filled the room. They answer with the person they think will be suit for their beloved Vongola Decimo-sama.

" Gokudera-sama "

" Yamamoto-sama "

" Hibari-sama "

" Mukuro-sama"

" Ryouhei-sama "

After that the girls look each other. Feel the enemy present with other people who disagree with them.

" Umm… Lambo-sama? " a girl in the corner give her voices but suddenly silent and surrender with a deadly and icy glare from her friends. They just like say " What do you think that a kid like him fit for our cute Vongola Decimo-sama, HAH!!! " through their glare. So, she return to her place in the corner and watching her friends fight.

" Of course the most suitable from all is Gokudera-sama. He is loyalty, trustful and faithful. He always say yes to our Vongola Decimo-sama. " scream Leila.

" Ah, it doesn't mean he fit. It must be Yamamoto-sama. When he smile he will wipe away Vongola Decimo-sama worries. Vongola Decimo-sama always relax when he is with Yamamoto-sama. " scream Maya.

" No,no,no. Yamomoto-sama cannot eliminate Vongola Decimo-sama problems. Ryouhei-sama is the fittest among all. With his EXTREME way he can make Vongola Decimo-sama out from his problem. He will have a refreshing spirit every day. He will be health. " scream June.

" No! Hibari-sama is the best. Just think of it. He maybe cold outside but must be soft inside. He is the only one that could give comfort and spoil time for our Vongola Decimo-sama. And the most important thing. He will treat our Vongola Decimo-sama gently. Like he is a treasure. Only him. " scream Nina.

" Hmph." A cold voice silent them they turn their head to the black haired girl who smirks. Think that she already win she said, " Mukuro-sama is the best. "

" Why? " they ask together.

" Coz he is very good in the bed. The best partner for Vongola Decimo-sama at night. The first condition to be a lover is good in the bed. " said Henrietta. Her face full of triumph.

" HAH? " the others girl yell. Then faster than the light speed they yelled.

" Gokudera-sama will make Vongola Decimo-sama cum 3 times in a night. "

" Yamamoto-sama will make Vongola Decimo-sama cum 4 times in a night. "

" Ryouhei-sama will make Vongola Decimo-sama cum 5 times in a night. "

" Hibari-sama will make Vongola Decimo-sama cum 10 times in a night. "

" Mukuro-sama will make Vongola Decimo-sama cum as much as he wants in a night. "

The girls glare each other. Continue their fight over the suitable lover for their Vongola Decimo-sama. They mention everything they can to make sure that their choices is the best. You could hear their voices a mile away.

Without they know in front of the kitchen Vongola Decimo-sama and his guardian stood in silent (without Lambo). Yamamoto smile nervously. Gokudera angry. Ryouhei cannot talk. Hibari stood surprised of what he heard. Mukuro just give a sly smile. And the worst of all they stare at the person in front of them. Vongola Decimo-sama aka Sawada Tsunayoshi cannot raise his head. Cannot let out his voices. His face red until his ears. You could just think there is steam come out from his ears. He is too embarrassed.

While he stood in silent, blushing hard. Try to walk away Yamamoto pat his shoulder and said " Don't worry Tsuna it just a girl talk." Gokudera trying to convince him he will not do something inappropriate thing like that. Ryouhei just shrug just like saying 'it's okay Sawada. Girls are like that.' A thought ring in the head of his guardian. Maybe the could try fulfill the girls wish. A smirk decorates their face.

Ahahaahahaha… I got this story while driving to my university. Makes me look weird while driving.

Please leave me your comments.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Sex Position

Well, actually I didn't even think to continued this story but an idea rings in my head so I write it down. I got this while visiting my dreamy land. I want to make it a lemon or smut but pity I'm not good in it. But enjoy this.

Ah, I don't own KHR. Everything in it belongs to Amano Akira.

In Vongola Decimo Office

"So, why both of you in this condition?" Tsuna ask the two girls in front of him. He knows exactly that they are best friend. But when he looks at their condition he cannot say yes again. Torn cloth, mussy hairs even blood emitted from their lips. Just from that you know that they have been fight so hard.

"Juudaime, you don't need to care for these girl!" Gokudera glare at the girls. How dare they add Juudaime's problem.

"Ma..ma.. calm down Gokudera. But he is right Tsuna. Don't lay a hand in girls fight." Said Yamamoto. Look at his boss, hope he is agree with him

"EXTREME FIGHT!!"

"Stupid herbivore," said Hibari while holding his report. He wants to go as soon as possible.

"Kufufufu… What a wild girls."

Tsuna glare at his guardian (well it's a pout actually from his guardians view) and they silent. Watches how he deals with the girls. Calm but serious, Tsuna look at the girls. He doesn't want they too fight (coz there is too much fights around him and you knows from whose). "So, please tell me. Why both of you in this condition? Why you quarrel?" He ask again.

The girl glare at each other. Then Henrietta speak first. "Well, first we talk about relationship in family."

Leila continued, "Yes. We talk about Ninth, Xanxus-sama, Dino-sama, Shouichi-sama then Decimo-sama."

Hearing his name mentioned by the girls Tsuna gulped. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Well, we almost agreed in everything except one thing."

"Yes!" Nodded Nina.

"And what it is?" ask Tsuna. It must be very important things cause they fight so hard for it.

In unison they said, "THE BEST SEX POSITION FOR DECIMO-SAMA!!"

"Hah?"

"I've told her that the best position is from the BACK!" scream Henrietta while pointing her friends.

"No! FRONT!" scream Nina.

The girls glare each other again. Continued their fight.

"I've told you. The best is from BACK! Decimo-sama's lover can found the spot easily. Looking Decimo-sama from behind is very erotic. It can make Decimo-sama's lover thrust faster and harder! Decimo-sama will love it" scream Henrietta.

Don't want to lose Nina scream as well. "I've told you too. The best is from FRONT! Decimo-sama can see his lover face. It will be more intimate. Looking at your lover face is making the lovers became more more horny!"

Tsuna just gape at the fight in front of him. What the hell is going on? For God's sake. THAT IS THE REASON FOR THEIR FIGHT? Suddenly the girls turn their head at him. Nervous. He felt the girls stare at him intently? "What?" he ask panicky.

In unison they ask him, "THEN DECIMO-SAMA. WHAT IS THE BEST SEX POSITION YOU LIKE?"

Quickly the girls tried to convince him.

"From back right Decimo-sama?" Henrietta tried persuading him.

"No, from front right Decimo-sama?" Nina tried persuading him too.

They stare at him very intently. Demanding an answer from him.

WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I ANSWER!!! Tsuna scream in his mind. Just like reading his mind Mukuro lean closer. Put his hand on Tsuna's waist he said, "Don't worry. I will found out the answer for you!"

In unison the other guardian snapped Mukuro's hand and said, "No! I will be the one who found out the answer!" while dragging Tsuna.

That day the people in the mansion could see Vongola Decimo-sama running in torn cloth from his guardian.

End

Well, tell me what you thinks.

The Guardians : Review or we will rape him!!

Me : Well, actually you are raping him right know.

Gokudera :"NOOOO!!! Juudaime is a lie! I didn't mean that!" (holding Tsuna's right hand)

Yamamoto : "Ha..ha..ha… but she is right Gokudera." (holding Tsuna's left hand)

Ryouhei : "EXTREME REVIEEEW!!!" (holding Tsuna's right leg)

Lambo (wow, he is here) : "Don't forget about meee!! (crying while holding Tsuna's left leg)

Mukuro : "Kufufufu… Don't worry I will be gentle." (holding Tsuna's waist)

Hibari : "Get away. Sawada Tsunayoshi is mine!" (wrapped his arm around Tsuna's neck)

Tsuna : REVIEW PLEASE!! HELP MEEE!!! (crying)

The maid : Fight on Decimo-sama!! We will waiting for your answer!!


	3. Chapter 3 Clothes

"Then, itekimasu!" said Tsuna aka Vongola Decimo to his maid. They help him dress up.

"Iterasai!" answer them together.

Well today Tsuna aka Vongola Decimo have a meeting with other mafia boss. He has to look like a mafia boss so he needs helps from his maid.

"Decimo-sama is very good in his working clothes." Said June.

"Um, no wonder everyone look at him when he walk." reciprocate Nina.

"Yeah, he looks good in Casual cloth too. Remember when he wear jeans and sweater. Don't forget the glasses. " June add quickly. "Kyaaa… he looks very cute."

"Um..um… " nodded Nina. "He looks good in every cloth I've ever see."

"Yeah, I wonder what will he looks when he wears a wedding dress," said June hopefully. Then both of them silent.

"Oy, why there is a wedding dress in it?" ask Nina.

"Well, Decimo-sama looks very good in every clothes."

"So..?"

"I just imagine him in wedding dress." June answer calmly. "He must be looks gorgeous!"

Nina silent for a moment. Thinks a moment then continue. "Well, I agree with you actually. His body is soo slim. His waist is, even I envy it. Just like porcelain. His skin is white like a snow. His face is sooooooo cute. He must be looks very very good in wedding dress. Just imagine when he brings a flower bouquet and smile to you. Holding his lover arm. It's ………."

"GORGEOUS!" scream June.

"Um…um..!" Nodded Nina quickly.

"WAAIIITTTT!" scream Leila in front of them. She is panting from lack of oxygen. Well, she is running from the across hall. "I think I heard something very interesting from you!" she said again. "What are you talking about?" she asks curiously. Her eyes shine like a diamond.

Both June and Nina smile. Look each other. June talks first. "We just discussed Decimo-sama in his cloth."

"Yes. And June said Decimo-sama will look good in wedding dress." Continued Nina.

Leila just look at them. Her jaws dropped. The others girl back off. Maybe they shouldn't talk like that, they thought. But a loud voice from Leila aware them. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DECIMO-SAMA IS GOOD IN EVERY CLOTHES HE WEARS!"

"Like?" June and Nina ask in the same time.

Leila look at them. Give a very big sly smile. "Just imagine him in stewardess uniform." The girls imagine it (You imagine it too)."Imagine when he walks in that uniform. Imagine when he, talk to you. 'Good Morning, Sir. What can I do for you?' Imagine when he sits in that uniform. Crossing his leg. Imagine when he seduce you. Imagine when ….."

"STOP!" scream the other girl at the same time. Holding their nose.

Leila look at them. "Oh my God. I just talk a little and both of you already have a nosebleed. Are you a teenager?"

"WE ARE NOT! IT'S YOUR IMAGINE THAT CROSS THE BARRIER!" they said in unison.

"The stewardess uniform is good. I vote for it." A voice from the door interrupted them. Leila roll her head to see her best friend.

"Henrietta!"

"Yo!" she answer happily. Walk inside while holding vacuum cleaner and duster (if you forget that they are in Tsuna's room. Cleaning his room. Yeah, they should be).

"Is it good?"

"Yeah. But lack of erotic."

"Erotic? Like what?"

"Well, the stewardess uniform is good. But I think nurse uniform is better."

Now, the girls look at her. "How?"

"Imagine him in nurse uniform (Imagine). Now imagine him when look at you then said may I check you? Imagine him when he sits on his lover lap. When he puts his hand around his lovers neck. Imagine when he is having sex with his lover in that uniform. Imagine when that white uniforms tainted in cum and dirt. Imagine when…." Henrietta eyes sparkle.

"STOOPPP!" scream the girls. They sit on the floor. Dizzy cause of lack of blood. "Enough! We can die cause lack of blood if you continue it."

Contrary to them Leila claps her hand. "That's very good. I could imagine it very clearly."

"Isn't it?" Henrietta blinks her eyes. "But sadly, it won't come true." She said. Sadness fills her eyes.

"Why?" they ask.

"Decimo-sama will never want to wear that uniform or every girly clothes. He doesn't like it."

"That's true." The other girls agree.

"But will he wear if he doesn't have any clothes other than that?" ask June.

"Maybe. But Decimo-sama has a lot of clothes. He won't run out of clothes." Answer Henrietta.

"Well, he will wear it if his closet is full of uniform or every girly clothes and he has nothing left other than that." Convinced Leila.

"So, why don't' we try it?" ask Nina.

"We don't have much money to buy it." Answer Henrietta and Leila in the same time.

"Ah, I hope there is someone who has a lot of money and want to change Decimo-sama closet with uniform or every girly clothes." Hope June.

"I agree." Said Leila sadly.

"Um… " answers Nina.

"Dream. Just a dream." Henrietta said. Then four of them walked out. They already finish their jobs.

In Tsuna's office room (beside his bed room)

The Guardian work in silent. Gokudera continue check the report. Mukuro sits on the sofa waiting for his report to be checked. Yamamoto stand beside Gokudera helped him. Ryouhei stand at the door. While Hibari stand in front of Gokudera to give his report. They work in silent. Yes. IN SILENT while holding their nose to stop the blood fountain.

At night when Tsuna returns from his meeting. He takes a bath. Put his dirty clothes in basket. Walk to his closet. Open it and scream. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Well, is not a surprised thing that he screams. His closet full's of uniform or every girly clothes. Even the underwear.

**Omake**

Tsuna runs as fast as he can to the maid rooms (still in his bathing cloth). He wants to ask his maid who responsibility for his clothes. "Nina…" Panting. "Do you know what's happen to my clothes?"

Nina and the others girls (Of course they sleep in the same room) confused and blushing (Tsuna in bathing cloths. Oh my God. In bathing cloths). "What's happen Decimo-sama?"

"Just take a look!" He said and guides them to his room.

When they see the closet, they scream in unison. "OH GOD. THANKS FOR LISTENING OUR PRAY!!"

"Hah?" Tsuna confused. Why they thanking God?

The girls busy investigated his clothes.

"Wow, there is a nurse uniform in it," said Henrietta happily.

"Kyaaaa….. a wedding dresss!!!" scream June while holding the dress.

"Wai, stewardess uniform," said Leila.

"So cute. A night gown (with high leg cut)!" yell Maya.

"Ohh… Bunny Girl!" said Leila.

"Aiiiii, kimono…..!" scream June.

"Wow, a Namimori High School Girl Uniform!" said Nina.

"Kyaaa… night dress. A transparent one!" scream Maya.

"Oh my God. Look at this. A maid uniform, neko-mimi, tail, even…" the other look at Henrietta. "A SM cloth. Wow. What a masochist god." She said.

"A lot of lingerie. In every color." Said Vina (the girl who suggest Lambo) while showing it to her friends. They scream again. Talking loud for the treasure that they found.

Tsuna scare at the scenery in front of him. The girls happy for his strange closet. And what the hell is going on. How could his closet change its content with those horrible clothes? And 100% impossible that God responsible is in it.

"Juudaime are you okay?" ask his right hand man who runs when he heard his boss screaming. Behind him the other guardian followed.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. I don't what's going on but my closet in full of uniform or every girly clothes. I don't have any clothes again. What should I do?" he asks with teary eyes. He is tired and when he came home he got this problem. He definitely doesn't want to wear those clothes.

"Then, Tsunayoshi-kun." His Mist guardian voices surprised him. "Why don't you wear those clothes?"

"What?"

"Yeah Tsuna. Just wear it. You don't have any clothes again, don't you?" Yamamoto try too convinced him.

"Just choose one and wear it, Herbivore!"

"PICK ONEE!!" scream Ryouhei.

Tsuna raise his head and look at Gokudera. "Don't worry Juudaime. You won't look strange. Just wear it."

Oh my God. Even Gokudera is like this. How could, how could they said that. Suddenly he realizes it. God is not responsibility for this to happen. Then there must be someone who responsibility for this. So, if that Gokudera advise him to wear that uniform or every girly clothes that's mean he is part of it. He look at his guardian fiercely. They startled and avoid his eyes. Tsuna snapped. "How could you" he want to continue but a smack at his neck make him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Decimo-sama." Henrietta said. Then look at the guardian. In unison the girls said, "Thanks a lot Guardian-sama!"

The Guardian just startled. Not because they hit their boss (well the surprised too) but the girls are thanking them. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"Then, what would Decimo-sama wear?" the girls ask again.

The Guardian or course answer with their choice.

Fuih. That's it. I have an exam but my mind full of Tsuna. Please help me.

RR please. I know this chapter is not very good. So please tell me your opinion.

WAKH, I ALMOST FORGET. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It's belong to Amano Akira.

Question : What Gokudera, Ryouhei, Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro buy for Tsuna? If you think it's not in the story just tell me.


	4. Chapter 4 Room

Ahhhh, after a long time I can update this story. Sorry for took so long. The exam finally over. Hikz… I'm not sure about my grades. But forget it. Let's have fun.

Thanks for people who gives review. I really appreciate your effort. I'm soo happy when I read it. Sorry coz I cannot mention your name one by one.

Here is the story. Please enjoy! Don't forget that Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. I only own the blabber maids. He…he….he…

**In The Dining Room of Vongola HQ**

Tsuna and his family are having lunch while listening to the broadcast of Tsuna's family. Well today they are having _Appreciate Day_. Peoples in Vongola family giving their appreciate to people their loved (Well, there are few people who refuse to give it. And I'm sure you know who are they). Right now is the maid's turn.

"I'm really grateful for my friends and of course Decimo-sama for invites me in his family. Thank you so much!" A girl voices heard from t6he speaker.

"Ah, that voices is June!" said Tsuna. He is enjoying eating his lunch.

"Thank you so much for your help Decimo-sama!"

"You're welcome!" said Tsuna (Yeah, he keeps answering it even when that person cannot hear him).

**In The Kitchen of Vongola HQ**

"Thank you so much for your help Decimo-sama!" said June happily. The she puts the mike on the table. "Finish!"

"Thanks for your cooperation!" said the other girls in unison (They already finish their turn).

"I'm very nervous you know!" said Nina.

"I understand. I'm afraid if I said something wrong." Said Leila.

"True. What must I do if I speak too much???" said Maya. She shakes her head.

"Don't worry. Decimo-sama is a very kind person. He won't angry. Besides we didn't say strange thing." Said Henrietta. Calming her friends.

"Well, that's true." Continued Leila. "By the way, where is Decimo-sama right now?"

"He is eating with the other in the dining room right now. Why?" ask Nina.

"No. Nothing. Dining room, nee…?" Then Leila busy with her mind.

Henrietta her best friend of course notice something strange. "Hey, tell me. It's impossible for you to ask without reason." No answer, "HEY!"

"Hai!" answer Leila quickly. Too startled. "Just take it easy, Henrietta. I will tell you," Leila pouts. Hearing that the others girl focuses on Leila. Well, its common sense for them that whenever Leila start giving her mind about something especially Decimo-sama. IT WILL BE VERY INTERESTING. "Well, dining room is for everyone, isn't it?" She asks and the other nodded. Agree with her. "Uhmm…. I just thinking about the other room. Is it for everyone too or not?" she asks again. Sparkle in her eyes.

Now, all girls in the kitchen silent. Thinking hard. Not long after in unison they said, "NO!"

"Right?" Leila confidence with her own mind. "What are you think about the other room? Is there a special room? Only for Decimo-sama and ………..?"

Again in unison like a mad bull strikes red garments they said,

" Gokudera-sama "

" Yamamoto-sama "

" Hibari-sama "

" Mukuro-sama"

" Ryouhei-sama "

"Yeah. And what room is it?" she ask.

A brave warrior. Yes. The maids are the brave warrior of Vongola family. Warrior of Love. Especially for their beloved Decimo-sama.

"The Special Room for Decimo-sama and Ryouhei-sama is Training Room!" said June (actually half screaming).

"Why?" ask the others.

"You know that Ryouhei-sama is like training and Decimo-sama always help him. IN TRAINING ROOM. BOTH OF THEM! Then it's a special room for them. Ahhh.. what training that they did!"

"Then, Recreation Room is a special room for Decimo-sama and Yamamoto-sama!" said Maya. "It's the only room I know when Decimo-sama could relax. I even see his sleep on Yamamoto-sama shoulder! KYAAAAAAAAAA…!" and then Maya busy with her mind.

"Hemm…hemmmm…" Leila just smile. "Then the bed room is for Decimo-sama and Gokudera-sama. Coz the only one who wakes and gives goodnight to Decimo-sama is Gokudera-sama. Ahhhh…." Leila faces is red. "I can imagine him wakes up and goodnight kiss to Decimo-sama."

"Ck…ck..ck…" Nina shakes her finger. "Then Office Room is a special room for Decimo-sama and Hibari-sama. Coz that is the only one room that Hibari-sama visited alone with Decimo-sama in this mansion. Plus the door is locked. A soundproof room. A long time until its opened. I can imagine what they did in that room. Decimo-sama sit on the table. In front of him stand Hibari-sama. Decimo-sama leg wrapped Hibari-sama leg. Then they kissed and ………….. " Nina immerse in her mind (but still let it out without her knowing)

Henrietta just laughs at her friend. "How childish" she said. Hearing that the girls snapped.

"Then what about you?" they ask. How dare she insult they dreams.

"Of course mine is better. The special room for Decimo-sama and Mukuro-sama is the BATH ROOM!"

The other girls look at her. "Why?"

"Well, the only one room when Mukuro-sama and Decimo-sama could relax, having fun and make noisy voice without anyone knowing is the bathroom. I can see (imagine actually) when Decimo-sama takes a bath, Mukuro-sama is the only one person can join him. You see when the hot water touch his skin makes it bland, steam came out and Mukuro-sama helping him cleaning his back and then ………….." Henrietta continued her imagine. Not stopping, detailed makes the other girls didn't want to lose either. They give a detailed version too. From A to Z (Wow, how they know that. It's a privacy).

"Guys…" Vina voices was heard. "Guys.." she ask again and still they ignore her. "GUYS!!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" they answer. Furious filled their eyes.

Vina backed off. She scared. "It's the mike…"

"Hah?"

"The mike, ……… it's still on." She answers slowly.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (They scream in unison)

**In The Dining Room of Vongola HQ**

"Uhuk…uhukk.." Vongola Decimo aka Sawada Tsunayoshi coughing and choking (Well, who won't do that when hearing a chit chat about him spread all around from speaker).

"Juudaime, here water for you!" His right hand man, Gokudera Hayato quickly giving him a glass of water. Without hesitation Tsuna took it and drink.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna can feel a lot of eyes stared at him. Gulp.

"Baka-Tsuna. You should control what your maid words." Said Reborn calmly. Continued eating. Looks like didn't care for what he heard. (Oh, Reborn is in his adult form).

Tsuna didn't answer. Confused. He stood. "I'm full. I excuse myself first." He said calmly (Big lie. He is too shocked. He didn't feel hungry anymore even he hadn't eat much).

"So, where do you want to go?" ask Reborn again. Still cutting his meat.

"I….." Tsuna startled. Every eyes look at him (except Reborn). Where should he go? He looks around. See his guardian faces. They definitely are waiting for his answer.

**Ping pong. Vongola Quiz!!**

**Question :** Where will Tsuna goes?

**Answer choices :**

Bed room coz he wants to sleep.

Recreation room coz he wants to relax.

Training room coz he wants to train.

Office room coz he wants to work.

Bath room coz he wants to take a bath.

**Result :**

Gokudera will follow him.

Yamamoto will follow him.

Ryouhei will follow him.

Hibari will follow him.

Definitely Mukuro will follow him.

And he 100% sure he doesn't want to know what will happen if they follow him. So, he chooses the safest answer.

"I want to go to the park." He said slowly. Making it clear and to make sure he look at Lambo. "Lambo, would you go with me?" Please say yes, thought Tsuna in his mind.

Immediately Lambo finished his food and go with Tsuna. Ignoring furious eyes from the other guardian.

_He will pay it!_ Thought the guardian at that time.

**Omake**

Till next 3 months Tsuna cannot contact Lambo. No one knows where he goes (No one dares to speak either).

Me : Ok. Finish. Once again please review!! If not all guardian will kill Lambo. I'm sure. They will kill Lambo and kind Tsuna cannot find the corpse.

Tsuna : Hiiiiiiiiiii………. Review please. I want to save Lambo.


	5. Chapter 5 Hickey

Sorry for the long chapter. I lost my mind. The idea keeps disappear in an instant. But enjoy.

--------------

Today is very hot. Even Tsuna' can't hold it. He releases his coat. Throws his tie and opens two buttons of his shirt and walks away to his office. Gives greetings to people while walking.

As usual, the maids work cleans the mansion. Gives greeting to their boss while looking at him with confusing face.

"Did you see _it_?"

"Yes. But is it truly _it_?"

"I didn't see _it_ clearly. Are you sure it is _it_?"

"I'm sure."

"How about we ascertain _it_?"

"How?"

The maids look at each other. "Jan Ken Pon!" they said together and releasing their hand. With nervously face June walk to Tsuna's office. Her friends followed behind her. Give encouragement.

"Um…. Decimo-sama," she said nervously.

Tsuna raise his head from his paper. Look at his maid and smile. "Yes. What do you need June?"

She hesitated to say. She rolls her head and look at her friends. They give a "Fight On!" pose. Feel encourage she shout, "DECIMO-SAMA, WHO GAVE YOU THAT HICKEY?" and pointed Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna startled. Gokudera makes a long streak on his paper. Yamamoto flops down the papers in his hands. Hibari rips his report in two. Mukuro burns the book in his hand. Ryouhei collide his forehead against the wall. Furious aura filled the room. In unison The Guardians shout, "SO, IT'S REALLY A HICKEY!!"

"NO!" Tsuna scream. He stand up and back away. Cover the red mark on his neck. "IT'S NOT A HICKEY!" He moves backward and stopped against the wall in the corner. They cornered him. He looks at his guardian face. He gulped, fear filled his face. "It's not a hickey. It's the mosquito's work." He said desperately.

The Guardians look at each other. They 100% didn't rust their boss for this things only.

"Whose mark Juudaime?"

"Tell us Tsuna."

"Speak herbivore!"

"OPEN UP SAWADA!"

"Move your lips Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"I've told you. IT'S NOT A HICKEY!" Tsuna scream again. But sadly they didn't hear him. Actually didn't want to trust him. Tsuna look at the maids behind them. They close the door. They look at him with sparkling eyes. The windows are locked. He looks at his guardian again. No way to escaped. He surrenders. _Please God. Let me out here alive._ That's the only word in his mind right now.

A few minutes later. With bleeding nose, ripped lips, bruise and torn clothes the guardian look at their work. They examine it carefully. Compare each mark with the problematic mark.

"So, it's not a hickey after all." They said together. "It's really a mosquito's work." They feel relieved.

"I'VE TOLD YOU FROM THE BEGINNING." Scream Tsuna while holding his shirt. Try to cover marks on his neck. His guardian marks.

From that day onward, Tsuna always fully dressed while working. Even when the weather is very hot. He still wears his coat.

------------------

So, what do you think? It's short. I know it. Why the guardian had bleeding nose, ripped lips, bruise and torn clothes? Of course they fight to kiss their boss. Whose mark Tsuna got first?

Review please. Tsuna is desperately looking for hero to save him from his over protective, possessive, horny etc guardian (and maids too).Give him your name and your specialty in protect him and he will put you beside him (Although I will always win. I'm the god after all. Ha..ha..ha…)


End file.
